The Secret Of The Dragons
by Shadowstar of SoulClan
Summary: The sequel to sonic warriors Re-written
1. Chapter 1

I woke the next day in the med cats den. I looked around before getting up. I felt sharp pain in my side. I looked down to see a cobweb wrap around my side. "About time you wake up!" I heard Jayfeathers hiss. "How long have I been out?" I asked looking at the blind med cat. "Three day now" He replied. I sighed and got up. I padded out side to see the clan was just barely stirring. "Hey! Shadowstep!" I heard Lionblazes call. I turned to look at him. "yes?" I asked sternly. "You awake!" He exclaimed. "Barely! I got a fucking burn on my side!" I said looking at the cobweb wrap. "Sheesh Shadowstep! You don't have to snap at every thing." He countered. "Oi! I'm No threat!" I heard foxes yowl. "Fox?" I asked when I looked at the Brown fox. He had turned into his fox form to fit in but the clan see's him as a threat. "Ack! Shadow tell them I'm a friend!" Fox yowled trying to knock bramble claw off. "Brambleclaw get off him!" I yowled at the Deputy. "Its A fox We need to chase it out!" He yowled back. "Yeah But he helped us! And cant you see he has Two tails like twin tail?" I said. Brambleclaw got off of Fox. "Finally! Don't attack me again!" Fox yowled. "goodness! it's a talking fox!" Brambleclaw exclaimed. "yeah and I'm a he! Anny way Shadow Eggman has built a huge robot and is going to attack the clans!" Fox exclaimed. "We're a bit short on emeralds too!" I heard Sonicsongs mew. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Eggman got the two we had while we slept." Sonic explained. "great!" I said padding towards the Fresh-kill pile. I picked out a plump vole that was left over from last night it looked like. Another day had past and my burn scared. I noticed it was perfectly shaped like a dragon. "Well it looks like you got an cool battle scar!" I heard a kit exclaim. "how'd you get it?" The kit asked. "I don't know" I replied to the kit. "Talikekit!" I heard another kits call. "Yeah Amberkit?" Talikekit asked. "Moms looking for you!" Amberkit replied. "okay. If you remember how you got that scar can you tell me?" Talikekit asked. I nodded. I found it funny how these small kit were so fascinated by such little things. The gathering was tonight I wasn't going to miss it. "Oi Firestar!" I heard Fox calling the Thunder Clan leader. "Yes err?" He Firestar asked facing the Brown twin tailed fox. "Oh My name is Fox" He Said. "Ok, fox, What do you need?" The Thunder Clan leader asked. "Can I come with you to the gathering?" He asked. "Uh… I don't think the other clans will think its safe with a fox at the gathering…" He replied to Foxes question. "C'mon!" Fox yowled. "Fine" Firestar said when he saw Foxes puppy dog eyes. No one but me was immune to that. "yay!" Fox exclaimed.

That night we headed towards the Small island. We arrived to the tree-bridge not soon after we left. When we crossed it appeared that we were the last clan to show. "Fox!" One of the shadow clan warriors exclaimed when he saw fox. "What?!" He yowled looking at the Shadow clan warrior. "Uh…" The young warrior mewed when fox looked at him. "You called my name what is it you want?" Fox said I could tell he was getting irritated. "nothing." The warrior replied. Good thing fox spoke when he did. He would've gotten jumped by Three clans instead of a patrol of warriors. "Now that Thunder Clan finally made it, we can start this gathering. "All has been well in Shadow Clan! Prey is running and no big news." Blackstar mewed. "Prey has been running well. The two leg now known as Eggman has taken the emeralds we had! And I would like to introduce our newest ally Fox!" Firestar said calling out Foxes name. Fox padded below the Great oak tree. "Firestar May I speak?" Fox asked. "Yes you may. "I was a spy for Shadowstep and his 'friends' I used to work for Eggman to get his secrets and plans. He figured out that I was a Spy and threw me out. I was able to see the last plan he had. I believe He is going to attack the clans!" Fox said getting gasps from the clans. "He has all seven chaos emeralds and is going to build a super weapon." Fox continued. "Then all hope is lost!" A warrior yowled. "No Star clan wouldn't want you clans to lose hope! There is one cat who can help us! The cat with the dragons scar!" Fox said. Some of the cats looked at me. "Shadowstep?" Jayfeather yowled. "Yes. Shadowstep has a dragon shaped scar." Fox replied to Jayfeather. "How can he help us?!" A wind clan cat yowled. "He is marked the keeper of the dragons. He can defeat Eggman with the clans help! We need to find the eight dragons! We already have one. The dragon of earth, Ymir" Fox finished. "What can we do to help? The dragons could be a moons trip away!" Blackstar stated. "yes it is but Shadow can be given hints to where they are!" Fox replied. "I'm finished here." Fox said finishing his speech. "Good fox. Any way thunder clan also have two new kits! Talikekit and Amberkit! Prey has been running well for Thunder Clan" Firestar mewed finishing his part of the gathering. "All has been well in wind clan. A fox has been found on our territory we manage to chase it off. It ran towards Thunder clan territory." Onestar mewed nodding towards Mistystar. "The fish have been running well for river clan. Our medicine cat Willowshine has told me that she has dreamed of a sea beast lurking in the lake." Mistystar said. I padded forward ."could she sense the next dragon?" I asked. "Maybe Shadowstep." She replied to my question. "All has been well!" She said dismissing the gathering. "what was that all about?" I asked Fox. "Ymir gave you your tribe name right?" Fox asked. "yeah…" I replied. "Tribe name?" I heard Brambleclaws mew. "yes I have a Tribe name now…" I replied to the deputy's confusion. "What is your Tribe name then?" He asked. Fox padded ahead to talk to Foxleap. "I'm Shadow of the dragons… according to a dragon named Ymir…" I replied. "Well no wonder why you were called Shadow. Don't you know who kitted you?" He asked. I shook my head. "I was created by Two legs…" I replied. Brambleclaw sighed and padded forward. Then a thought hit me… Am I Project SHADOW? Or is all what I know a lie?


	2. Chapter 2

That night I Woke in a strange forest. The same one I met Ymir in to be exact. "welcome back master" I heard Ymir's voice behind me. "Ymir?" I asked looking at the earth drake. He was a tan color with a helmet or skull on his head. He had grey horns and spines. He also has silver tail feathers. "You must seek Talise The dragon of the sea." Ymir said before I could reply to his riddle my vision turned to a dream. I woke the next morning. I decided to search the lake for Talise first before trying to walk all the way to the sea. I arrived to the lake with Cinderpelt. "So you think one of those 'dragons' are in the lake?" The she-cat asked. I nodded and padded into the water. "do you even know how to swim?" She asked. "Yes I do." I replied and padded deeper into the lake. I saw what looked like sapphire spines surface the lake. I went deeper into the lake until I was swimming. I swam towards the spot were I saw the spines. I could feel her presence now. I was right. Talise is in the lake. I went under the water and searched around for a while. I found a blue emerald at the bottom of the lake. When I put my paw on it The form of a sea dragon swam through me knocking the breath out of me. I attempted to get air but only got a lungful of water. To my surprise I was able to breathe. I looked up and saw Cinderpelt swimming in the water. I grabbed the dragon and swam upward. I had noticed that my tail had a fin on it and I had a dorsal fin on my back. I broke to the surface. "Shadowstep!" I heard Cinderpelt mew. "I found him!" She yowled. I saw some river clan cats searching the water. "wow he looks like a fish!" One of the river clan warriors exclaimed. I lifted my tail out of the water to see that my tail fin folded up. I swam back to thunder clans side of the lake to Find Jayfeather and Dovewing there waiting. "Wow You smell like a fish!" Dovewing exclaimed. "Yeah do I look like one too?" I asked looking at her. We arrived back at camp. Jayfeather wanted to check if I was all right. "Well it looks like you got two wounds on the sides of your neck." He mewed. "those are gills… The second dragon gave me the power to breath under water." I replied before he could waste his medical supplies on something that wasn't a wound. "okay…" He mewed dismissing me. "I found the second dragon, Talise." I said padding up to fox. "That's good. Goodness you smell like Fish!" Fox exclaimed. I hit him over the head with my paw. "Ow!" he exclaimed. I padded toward the warriors den to catch some sleep. I didn't relies that I was under the water the whole day!.

I woke up In the same place as last night. "Welcome back…again?" I heard Ymir. I sighed. And I noticed a Sapphire sea dragon. Her Eyes are a beautiful Sapphire blue and they were filled with hope. "You need to find Epemetheus The elemental dragon of fire. He is the dormant volcano of the red mountain." She said looking at me with a hint of worry. I woke the next day knowing where to go. " I need to get to angels island." I mumble to my self. "angels island?" I heard Jayfeathers mew. "where's that?" He asked. "it's a floating island that has forests and mountains on it." I replied. "Wait we need to get to angels island?!" I heard Sonicsong exclaim. "yes we do." I replied. "how? You wont happen to have the ability to fly do ya?" He asked. I face pawed. "I can chaos control us there Mouse-brain!" I mewed. "Oh yeah…" Sonicsong mewed. I need to go and speak to Firestar. I'm going to tell him that I am going to find the next dragon. I climbed up high ledge "Firestar?" I asked when I got to the top. "come in" I heard his mew. I padded into his den. "Yes Shadowstep?" Firestar asked. "I need to go to a mountain known as red mountain its on a floating island called Angels island." I mewed. "A floating island you say? Hmm… I could send a patrol with you if you'd like." Firestar mewed. I nodded. "Lionblaze, Dovewing and Sonicsong." I mewed. "ok when will you head out?" He asked. "tomorrow" I replied. The next day Me, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Sonicsong headed out. "so how are we going to get to angels island?" Dovewing asked. "I'll teleport us there." I replied. They padded next to me. "chaos control!" I yowled. Me and the patrol were teleported to angels island. "Wow!" Lionblaze exclaimed looking down from the cliff. "Its floating!" He exclaimed. "Lets get to red mountain." I mewed the others nodded. We ended up running into knuckles. "cats? How did you guys get here?" He said looking at us. "Twoleg!" Lionblaze exclaimed. "Goodness Lionblaze he's the guardian of the master emerald!" I mewed. "A talking cat?" I heard knuckled say. "Uh yeah… Its me Shadow" I replied to knuckles and explained to him every thing that happened. "We got to get to Red mountain." I mewed. We padded towards a large mountain. "wow!" I heard Dovewing for the first time. "your senses will be blocked due to the low altitude." I explained. "That's why they were blocked when we went to the mountains!." She exclaimed. "yeah this islands flight path will go over the mountains." I mewed. We arrived to a cave entrance to red mountain. We padded into the cave. "who dare to enter my domain?" I heard a voice coming from deeper in the tunnel. "Me Shadow of the dragons!" I replied. "Proceed" The voice said. We soon encountered a lava pool. "what is this stuff? It burning hot!" Lionblaze exclaimed. "magma" I replied. I saw Epemetheus. He is a orange wyvern with crimson under belly stripes and spines. His crimson eyes were filled with rage. "A cat?" Epemetheus growled. Looking at the patrol. I explained to him how I got turned into a cat. "Epemetheus. I was told to come to get you." I mewed after I had explained everything. "by who?" He asked. "Talise and Ymir!" I replied. He cleared out a path way for me to cross the magma lake. I soon found his emerald. Once I put my paw on it the form of a Wyvern flew through me. Luckily I wasn't knocked out. I was able to get back to the others before my path way closed up.

I soon teleported us back to camp with the third dragon. "Your back!" I heard Jayfeathers mew. I noticed that I got dragon spines running down my back to the tip of my tail. "what happened to you?" Jayfeather asked. "Epemetheus" I mewed and padded towards the warriors den. I fell asleep soon after. I woke in the forest I woke the times before. "Welcome back to the forest of the dragons" Epemetheus said. "Thanks you gave me the name of this place!" I mewed. "Shadowstep You need to find Lumina she fly's the sky's of the wasteland of war." Epemetheus said before I went to a dream. I woke up the next day and told Firestar about Lumina and the wasteland of war. He decided to send Foxleap, Fox, and Lionblaze with me this time. Fox told me it was a desert out side of station square. I used chaos controlled us there. I wished we would've waited till night. Its mid Greenleaf and my black fur absorbs heat fast. "I wish there was water…" I complained. "Goodness shadow! Your panting like a dog!" Fox exclaimed. Before I could reply I was picked up by a metal arm. I looked to see were it came from and it was Eggman. "Ha ha ha! You wont defeat me! Now that I got you only hope!" Eggman laughed. A blinding light flashed and the metal arm that had grabbed me was cut. The A white dragon had grabbed me and got me down. "good thing I came when I did!" The white dragon said setting me down. "Lumina!" I exclaimed. "yes I believe Epemetheus sent you to get me." the She-dragon said. I soon found her emerald. I put my paw on it and her form flew through me. I was knocked out this time. Luckily for the patrol fox had turned into his drag-fox form and flew us all home. I woke in the warriors den the next day. I yawned and stretched. I noticed I was also stretching wings on my back. They were dragon like. Black feathers on the outside of them and red scales on the inside. I had also noticed that red scales had grown over my scar. I padded out of the warriors den. I wasn't expecting to get wings but now I know the clans could get through this.


	3. Chapter 3

That night I woke in a dark place. I saw two out lines of what looked like hedgehogs. "What do you want…" I heard one of the hedgehogs say. "I'm here to get an alliance with you" The other said. I recognized the voice of the other hedgehog. It was Mephiles. "Why what can I get from you?" Asked the first hedgehog. "You will get your revenge." Mephiles said. "revenge? For what? My punishment for destroying hydra?" The sealed up hedgehog asked. I realized were I am. I'm seeing what's in my soul. How did Mephiles get here? "yes don't you want revenge on Shadow? The one who sealed you in this hell hole?" Mephiles said trying to get the angel of darkness to ally with him. "No… I deserve to be here. But I wish for freedom… and when I get that freedom…You will fall." The sealed Soul said before I was summoned to the forest of the dragons. "There you are!" I heard Luminas voice. I looked at her she had Epemetheus pined to the ground. "This is unfair! You have arms!" The fire dragon Growled. "heh heh" Lumina chuckled and let Epemetheus up. "Shadow you need to find Ephah." The white dragon said. "Okay were is he?" I asked. "I believe he is near the tribe of rushing water." She replied. "to the mountains." I mumbled. "ready for round two?" Lumina asked Epemetheus before My vision turned to a dream.

I woke the next day ready for the visit to the mountains. "You need to go to the mountains again?" I heard Jayfeathers mew. "yep and I'm not looking forward to meeting Stoneteller again." I replied. "Craig is the new Stoneteller now" He mewed. "okay then I wont have a problem." I replied. This time Sonicsong, Silverpelt and Rosepetal are coming with me. I decided to try out my new wings to see how fast I could get there. "Wait!" I heard Foxes yowl. "Hmm?" I hummed turning towards Fox. "You cant fly yet. The feathers on your wings needs to be longer before they're ready to be used." Fox said. "you'll just embarrass your self if you try flying now." Fox finished. "fine" I mumbled. I used chaos control to get us there faster. I was hoping to be able to fly there. When we arrived we were stopped by another group of cats. Different from the tribe. "well well. If it isn't some clan cats." A she cat mewed. Clearly they couldn't see my wings or spines. I padded out into the sunlight the cats looked at me in surprise. "what in the world are you?" A tom asked. "a cat from the tribe of roaring flames." I lied. They looked at each other and laughed. "Tribe of roaring flames? Do you think we're stupid!" Another tom mewed. "Fine I am Shadow of the dragons. And if you don't let us pass I will call upon Epemetheus the dragon of fire." I replied to they're smirks.. They laughed even louder. "Fine then…" I mumbled. I pulled out Epemetheuses dragon emerald and summoned him. The cats froze as the elemental dragon glared down at them. "What the…" The she cat mewed. "Are you the ones tormenting my master? Well if you are then expect to be turned to ashes." Epemetheus growled. The cats turned tail and ran. "thanks." I mewed and Epemetheus was sent back to the forest of the dragons.

We soon arrived to the tribes territory. "Lets go! We need to find Ephah." Silverpelt exclaimed. I grabbed him by the tail and pulled him back. Soon a border patrol padded up. "Shadowstep?" I recognized Talon and Stormfur. "yes its me and I have a tribe-name now…" I mewed. The last part I mumbled. "So what is your new name?" Talon asked. "Shadow of the dragons…" I mewed. We soon arrived to the entrance to the cavern were the tribe sleeps. "Another crystal?" Stoneteller asked. "yes. This one contains the soul of a beast named Ephah. Elemental dragon of darkness." I replied. "Dragon of darkness?" he asked. I nodded "he has the affect of grief." I mewed. "if he is around the cats and animals will feel grief." I mewed. I finished talking to Stoneteller. I padded into a to-be. "Sorry." I mewed. I noticed that this to-be's eyes were filled with grief. "He's close…" I mumbled. "Who?" The to-be asked. I padded around the cavern and I soon found a crack in the wall of the cave. It was big enough for a cat to fit into. I squeezed into the crack. I felt Ephah's prescience. I soon found an opening at the end of the crack. I searched around the opening to find no one was home.

I returned to the tribe. I found out that the crack was in the to-be's sleeping area. "What the…" One of the to-be's mewed when they saw my crawl out of the wall. "err.. I'm stuck can one of you guys give me a hand?" I mewed. Sonicsong padded into the to-be's den. "ha ha ha. You stuck shads?" He laughed. "Sonic I swear if you don't help me. God so help you I wont tear you to shreds!" I growled in a come back to Sonics remark. Sonic gave me a startled look. "hey I don't think he will pull through on that threat." A to be mewed. "uh.. Yeah this guy will… He's nearly killed me…" Sonic mewed and pulled me out. "Thanks." I mewed. "Hey at least it wasn't your back end sticking out!" Sonic smirked. I gave him a cold glare before hitting him over the head. "Mouse-brain" I mewed then padded out of the to-be's den. I fell asleep in a dip in the ground soon to wake in the forest of the dragons.

"Ello" Lumina said. "Hi… You have Epemetheus pined to the ground again." I mewed. "yep." she said getting off of Epemetheus. "did you fine Ephah?" she asked. "No. But I believe he is close." I replied. "maybe he will change you back to your Mobian form… oh wait Acadia can do that." She said. "okay… Hey maybe I can find both her and Ephah." Assumed. "no Ephah is the only one who knows were she is." Lumina explained. "oh ok…"

I woke the next day feeling the grief of Ephah.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day a to-be woke me up with a prod on my shoulder. "Shadow! Wake up!" The to-be mewed prodding me in the side now. I let out a groan. "A few more hours…" I mumbled. "C'mon! You need to get up!" The to-be kept prodding me in the side. "Fine I'll get up…" I mewed getting up. I arched my back in a long stretch and yawned. "Hey your finally up!" I heard Sonics mew. I'm going to check out that crack again." I mewed. "Okay but if you get stuck again don't expect me to help you out." Sonic mewed. I let out a low growl. I padded to the crack in the wall. I noticed that there was the sent of one of the to-be's on it. "Great…" I mewed squeezing through the gap again. I arrived to the opening again but this time Ephah was here. "Why hello master shadow." he growled. I saw the to-be huddled in the corner. "let the to-be go Ephah." I mewed. "Fine…" The dragon of darkness growled. I found his emerald soon after. When I put my paw on it Ephah's form flew through me knocking me out. I woke up in the forest of the dragons soon after. "Welcome. I suppose you want to find Acadia." I heard Ephah Growl. "Ephah show him some respect!" I heard Lumina's growl. The white dragon pinned Ephah to the ground. "Gah! Lumina! Get off of me!" Ephah whined. Lumina let Ephah up. "Acadia is deep in the mystic ruin." Ephah growled. I woke up by a prod in my side. "Hey! Wake up!" I heard the mew of the to-be. I got up and squeezed back through the gap. This time I didn't get stuck but the to-be did. I helped the to-be get out of the gap. "Frost! Shadow! Your okay!" I heard another to-be's mew. "Of course Cardinal." Frost replied. "Same here." I mewed. The tribe cats looked at me as if I had two heads. "What?" I mewed looking back at them. "Shadow you have horns on your head!" Sonic mewed. "Wha-?" I mewed I looked into my reflection to see blood red horns that were sticking out of my head. "Goodness I look like a freak!" I exclaimed. "Hey at least they'll come to use one day!" Frost mewed. "Any way I found Ephah and we need to go to Angels island again." I mewed. "Angels island?" Frost asked. "A floating island that has a mountain and a very dense forest." Sonic explained. "Hey Shadow! Can you replace me as a cave guard?" I looked at the cave-guard. "uh okay…" I replied. I believe the safety of others were more important than the dragons.

I followed the prey-hunters and the other cave-guards out. Before we got far out an eagle swooped down at us _wait was this eagle…metal? I thought when I saw the bird. My thoughts were right. Fox told me that a copy of him would come after me. I leaped onto the metal bird. "This isn't a eagle!" A cave-guard yowled. I started tearing at the bird. The weight of me and the other cave-guards was too much for the metal bird. I noticed that my claws seemed to be sharper than normal. I soon tore the metal bird apart. The prey-hunter that got trapped by it got up. "That's no eagle…" The prey-hunter mewed. "I'll summon Lumina to cover us just in case another one of those birds appear." I mewed and summoned the white dragon. "You summoned me?" She asked. "Can you cover us from metal eagles?" I asked. Lumina nodded and took off in flight. "Who and what was that?" Frost asked. "Frost I don't think your part of this patrol…" I mewed. "yeah I am." He replied. "Anny way. That was Lumina the dragon of the sky's" I mewed. The other nodded. We soon came across a real eagle. It was taking off and the prey hunter didn't have enough time to jump on it. I decided to try out my new wings. I attempted to take off in flight but my wings couldn't support me. "Maybe the feathers on your wings are too short…" Frost mewed. He padded up to my wings and looked at them. "no… they're the same length as eagle feathers…" He mewed. Then I realized that the fin on my tail might help with my flight. I opened my tail-fin surprising the others and started running to gain speed. I opened up my wings and took off a couple of meters and then crash landed. The patrol caught up to me and started laughing. "Well that was un-expecting. " Frost mewed. "Har har har." I mocked. I got up out of the mud and shook my self off. We started to walk back to the waterfall. Then the wind picked up. "Gah!" I yowled as my wings were forced open and I was thrown back. The patrol busted up laughing. Then I realized that the wind might help with gliding. I dashed towards the direction of the wind. I opened my wings and tail fin. I had took off in flight using the wind. "Nice" I heard Lumina's voice behind me. "Flap your wings to stay in the air!" She said and I did what she said. I soon landed with a thump in front of the water fall. The patrol had beaten me there. "Heh We thought you got taken by an eagle." Frost mocked. "I need to learn how to land now." I mewed. "did that cat just fall out of the sky?" I heard Sonic mocking my crash landing. "Shut up." I growled. Silverpelt padded out of the hidden passage next to the water fall. "We need to get going." Silverpelt mewed. I nodded and chaos controlled me Sonic Silver and Amy back to the clans. _

_When we returned the camp smelt of blood and there was no sign of the clan. A few moments later I got jumped by a dark forest cat. I turned and killed it with a swipe of my dragon like claws. "Darkforest is attacking…" I mewed. But we got here after the attack. That cat who jumped me was a survivor of Darkforest. I then realized that the cats were stirring. "Shadowstep! Sonicsong! Your all back!" I heard one of the cats mew. "Yeah what happened?" Sonicsong asked. "Darkforest attacked… Firestar lost his last life in the battle…" I realized it was Foxleap who was talking. "So Brambleclaw is Bramblestar now?" Sonic mewed. "yeah…" Foxleap looked down. "Shadowstep?" I heard Bramblestar's mew. "Brambleclaw?" I mewed and looked at the new leader of thunder clan. "When did the attack happen?" I asked. "Three moons ago." He replied. "Three moons? We haven't been gone for that long have we?" I mewed. I noticed that the cat who jumped me was Mephiles in a Darkforest cats form. "Hmph." I snorted at the dark warrior who turned into a dark shadow and drifted away. "Was that…" Silverpelt mewed. "Mephiles." I mewed. I looked at Bramblestar. "That was Mephiles the dark." I mewed towards his confusion. "he took the form of Firestar…" The new leader mewed. I looked down. "Another life I couldn't save…" I mumbled to my self. "Hey he's in star clan now there's no need to be worried!." Sonicsong mewed. "I'm going to angels island alone." I mewed. "Wait what? Why?" Silverpelt mewed. "cause I wont return after I get the next dragon." I replied. I took off in flight before the others could say or do any thing. _

_I soon arrived to angels island. Acadia was deep in the forest of mystic ruin. I searched around until I heard a voice. "Master?" I heard the sound of Acadia. "Acadia" I mewed. I found her emerald soon after. I found my self back to my Mobian form after her form flew through me. Instead of my normal hedgehog tail a dragons tail remained. I was glad to be back to normal. Now one last thing that needed to be done._


	5. Chapter 5

I ran into the city. I saw many surprised faces as I ran past them. I noticed that I still had claws and cat-like reflexes. "Hey its Shadow!" I heard some one say. I looked to see who said that. It was a young kid who let every one know I was here. "Shadow what happened in Eggmans last attack? Were is sonic!?" The people was asking questions and demanding answers. "Great Star clan Leave me alone!" I yelled out loud and ran off. I had climbed up a near by tree. "What is Star clan?" I heard some one ask. "I don't know… Something probably happened." Another said. "Maybe Shadow killed sonic and all of the witnesses." The first human said. "Two legs." I snorted. "The clans were right about them they are mouse brained…" I muttered. "Hey did you hear that?" The second human said looking at the tree I was in. "Hey Chris I think some one is in this tree.". "Hey maybe Shadow is in there." Chris stated. "C'mon lets see!" I looked down at them. "I wouldn't want to be you if you climb up this tree." I growled. "Shadow!" Chris yelled. I let out a snort and turned away. All of the scars I had was still there. "Hey I think he's hurt!" A third human guessed. "Francis Maybe your right." Chris said. "Hey Danny Maybe you could get him down.". I looked at the human climbing the tree. I got up and used what Brambleclaw had shown me to do when a Twoleg approaches you. I was letting out a low growl. "Hey its alright! I wont hurt you!" Danny said. "Hey shads!" I recognized Sonics mew. I looked at the cobalt blue cat. "Sonic I told you I wasn't going back to Thunder clan! So there is no use in trying to get me come back!" I said glaring at Sonicsong. "Sonic?" Chris said looking at The cobalt blue cat. All they heard was a meowing cat. I leaped out of the tree and picked sonic up by the scruff. "What do you want?" I snarled. "Bramblestar Need you to come back! Eggman is going to attack at any time now!" Sonic mewed. I had forgotten about the attack. I had no choice but to return to the clans. "Fine. I'll go back to stop Eggman." I growled. "Hey maybe you could turn Me Amy Tails Silver and Blaze" Sonic mewed. I gave him a cold glare. "Fine" I growled. "But I don't think the Clan will welcome me back right away.". "Hey Shadow. Why are you talking to that cat like its Sonic?" Chris asked. Sonic looked at Chris and waved his paw and mewled. "He cant understand you. you idiot!" I Snarled. "Wait what? How can you understand me?" The blue Thunder clan warrior asked. "Cause it an ability that Acadia gave me." I snarled. I dropped Sonic on the ground. I figured that Acadia gave me the ability to shape shift. I Shape shifted back into my cat form and dashed back the way I came.

I soon arrived back to the lake. I noticed Sonic had ran past me. I took a deep breath before entering the camp. I padded through the bramble thicket. I noticed that Chris and his friends had followed me. I turned around when I heard a rustle in the tunnel. "maybe we could go around?" I heard Francis's whisper. "Great… I got followed by Two legs…" I muttered. "Shadowstep?!" I heard Bramblestar's mew. I turned and looked at Bramblestar. "Your back you said that after you found the last dragon you wont come back…" He mewed. "I haven't found the last one yet." I mewed. I noticed Chris and his friends were on the rim of the quarry. "That's great…" I mewed. "What's great?" Bramblestar mewed following my gaze. He saw Chris slip and fall down into the quarry. I jumped to go and catch him and a few warriors joined in. I told them how if one two leg gets hurt a hole bunch of them will come here. We were able to break his fall using a pile of brambles. "Ow…" Chris mumbled getting out of the brambles. Of course he was scratched up from the fall and the brambles but other wise he was alright. "Chris! Hold on we're coming down to help you back up!" Danny yelled. "Wait! I think that wont be a good idea!" Chris replied to his friend. The clan started getting tense. A Twoleg in the middle of their camp and two more at the top. "Shadow were is this? And why is there so many cats?" Chris asked. I turned back into my Mobian form so he could understand me. "This is thunder clans camp. You need to leave before Bramblestar orders his warriors to attack." I said. Chris looked at the cats around him. "They look more frightened then angry." Chris replied. Bramblestar padded in front of me. "Your invading Thunder clan. We have nearly torn a Twoleg apart we won hesitate to do the same to you!" Bramblestar mewed. I translated for him. I got Chris back up to were his friends were. He and his friends left. I turned back into my Mobian form soon after they left. "You know that Twoleg?" Bramblestar mewed. I nodded.

A moon had past since my return. Of course there's my daily routine of getting into an argument with Jayfeather. Then the fight with sonic which is what causes the arguments with Jayfeather. THEN The border disputes. Nothing more nothing less. For the past few nights I haven't gotten word from The forest of the dragons or Star clan. I was starting to think I had lost my connection with them. But I have been getting weird visions of a Black Dragon. That was standing in front of the master emerald shrine. Then it turns to a Ice blue dragon with lightning like patterns. Acadia gave me a name and its meaning. Lightning, Ashni.

The next day I decided to go to Angels island again. To my surprise Drake wasn't easy to find. I had turned into my Mobian form and looked around the shrine of the master emerald. "What are you looking for" Knuckles asked. "Some sort of keyhole. Its shaped like a heart." I said holing up a heart shaped amulet. One side was black the other was red. I looked around until I noticed some vines that were covering some writing on the shrine. I pulled the vines off to find writing in another language different from the ancient echidna language. I was able to read it as like I knew the language. It read. 'with the powers of good and evil, the sacred path shall be shown. The shadows of the dragons is thy only soul whom my enter.'. I placed the amulet in a carved out heart. The Path way was revealed. The place were I placed the amulet slid into the ground. I walked into the path way leading down deeper into the island. I found that it lead to another shrine. I saw the Black dragon that I saw in my dream. "Shadow?" I heard the beast speak my name. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "I am drake dragon… Your great grandfather." Drake said ignoring my question. "My Great grandfather? I was created! I have no parents or Grandparents!" I Said getting confused. "Shadow all that you know about your past is a lie. Your mother and father were forced to give you up to Gerald robotnik. Maria told your mother that she'll protect you as much as she could." Drake said explaining every thing. "I have a brother? I'm a Prince?!" I said getting even more confused. Drake sighed and let me get the dragon his soul was trapped in. His form flew through me and I felt Memories That I believer that weren't mine. I returned to the clans to get sonic and the others. We all said our good byes and left. Fox had a 'base' set up for our return. We arrived at the base to find fox and a blue echidna there. The blue echidna opened up a sliding door showing his eyes. "What's the password?" He growled. "Ned let them in!" I heard foxes yowl. "Fine…" The echidna said and opened the door. Sonic and the other ran right in. "You didn't tell me that a cat hoarder was going to join our crew!" 'Ned' Scowled. "That sonic and his friends. Eggman turned them into cats." Fox explained. "Oh.. So that's why there is so many cats." Ned said looking stupid. Fox face-pawed at his stupidity. All I wanted was to go and get some sleep. I went up to a room and decided to make this My room. I laid down and soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 The end

The next day I woke up by the sound of a familiar voice. "Shadowstep! Wake up! Were under attack!" I shot right up and looked around. "Wha-?" I mumbled. I looked at the cat who woke me up. To my surprise it was Lionblaze. "Lionblaze? How did you get in here?" I asked. I looked at a broken window. "Oh. Never mind." I said and got up and headed down stairs. I woke the other who were cats up to get going. I got a passenger seat on my motorcycle a while back. I got on it. "Hop on!" I yelled over the roar of the engine. "That's a Twoleg monster I'm not getting on that!" Lionblaze exclaimed. "There's no time Lionblaze! Just get on!" I yelled. He sighed and hoped in with the others. I sped off towards the lake.

We soon arrived at the lake. I got off and every one else ran toward Thunder clans territory. I tuned into my cat form. 'How did he know it was me in my Mobian form?' I thought to my self. I padded into camp to find more of Eggmans robotic cats attacking the clan. Me and the other tore them apart. "Okay I will go to Shadow clan territory , Sonic you got to wind clan. Amy you go to river clan! Hurry!" I yowled and dashed off towards Shadow clan. I past a patrol who were rushing towards thunder clan. I arrived to the Shadow clan camp. I saw that The robotic cats were attacking here to. I shredded the robotic cat who had Blackstar pinned to the ground. "Thanks" he mewed. I dashed towards the next one and turned it into a heap of metal. Soon the robotic cats were gone. Ether torn in two or in a pile of metal. I met up with sonic and the other in thunder clan. "Ha ha ha! You really think that's it?" I heard Eggmans laugh. I turned to my Mobian form to face him. 'The dragons…' I heard a voice whisper. I jumped at the robot but to be knocked back by the robot. "Ha ha! This one is powered with the seven chaos emeralds! There is no hope for you to win! H ha ha-" He was cut off by Lionblazes yowl. I looked at the orange tabby. "You Cant win! Star clan wont allow it! Your just another Twoleg who is no better than Tigerstar!" The warrior yowled. "Why you little. How dare you interrupt me!" Eggman scowled. 'six must become nine to defeat an enemy that has the power of thousands…' That same voice from before said. I got an idea. It might be crazy but The six is me sonic silver Amy blaze and tails. The one who makes us nine is Jayfeather Lionblaze and Dovewing. I figured maybe I could change the forms of the others to a Mobians form using the power of Acadia. I focused my power towards sonic and his friends. I nearly passed out when I felt my energy slowly fade, but when I opened my eyes sonic and his friends were back to normal. Now if I could do the same to Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Jayfeather. Then we might have a chance. I struggled to get up. But I had to. Then I noticed that Shadow clan , Wind clan, And River clan Had came to help with the battle. They kept Eggman busy while my energy slowly came back. I felt the presence of another dragon. The dragon was Ice blue with lightning like markings. I saw her emerald and went towards it. I collapsed before I could grab it, but I was able to reach it just barely. When I grasped this emerald I felt my energy return. I got up and I was able to turn Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing into a Mobians form. Of course they were all cat Mobians like Blaze. The all still had their markings too. This was only for their help so they would be turned back to normal soon. I spin dashed at the robot but again got thrown back. 'use the dragons…' I heard the same voice again. I decided to use the dragons, I felt their energy build up within me. I soon turned into my super form and took on The robot. "How-" Eggman was cut off by Lionblaze who jumped up at him and pulled him out of his egg carrier thingy. I soon destroyed the power supply of the robot. Releasing the chaos emeralds. Jayfeather was ripping out some wires. And Dove wing was up at the top ripping wires out from there. Soon the all backed away from the robot and fled as it was about to explode. I grabbed the robot and lifted it up high. Far enough so the forest wouldn't get burned or rained on by metal parts. I didn't get out of the way in time to doge the explosion and I fell back down towards the lake. I lost my super form as I fell. Before I knew it I was in the lake. I don't know how long I was in there. But I felt my life Starting to fade. I woke up in what I remember Star clan. I looked around until I saw Firestar. "Firestar?" I asked. "How did I get here am I… Dead?" I asked. "No. but you gave it your best shot." He replied. I woke up on the lake shore. I looked around and I saw that Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing had turned back to normal. Sonic and his friends stayed as Mobians, and my Dragon shaped scar was gone. I figured that my purpose of Keeper of the dragons was done for now. 'What about the angel of darkness? Mephiles?' I thought to my self. That will have to be another story.

END


End file.
